The Dark Avengers
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: With SHIELD unable to take any action against the terrorist Bane under the threat of nuclear annihilation of Gotham City, Black Widow, Captain America, and Hawkeye decide to go undercover behind enemy lines and meet some familiar faces along the way.
1. SHIELD

Part 1: SHIELD

Some days, Nick Fury considered "dying." Between aliens/Norse Gods showing up in New Mexico, Stark creating yet another international incident, Banner and the Other Guy in general, and God knows what else, this was becoming a much more commonly occurring thought. But, of course, as long as there was SHIELD, he would be needed alive to keep it all afloat. This led to his current position, being yelled at by Stark, Banner, Rogers, Romanoff, and Barton, all of whom were voicing his own protests at the current situation that was now out of his control:

"Please, Nick, do tell me why we're here and not assembling to take down that bastard like we should be?"

"While we shouldn't go in half-cocked, Stark's right, we can't sit by and let this happen."

"And why is it that SHIELD never seems to step in where it's needed; I mean, first the New York invasion, now Gotham."

"ENOUGH!" Fury finally interrupted. "I don't like the Council's call anymore than all of you but it is what it is. With Bane holding Gotham and by extension all outside agencies hostage, there's nothing we can do."

"What about this Bat guy?" Barton chimes. "Wasn't he supposed to be the city's guardian or something? You were even going to recruit him."

"'Going to' being the operative words," Fury stated. "We tried, but he vanished before we could send out a proper invitation." Stark scoffed; Fury hadn't exactly rolled out the welcome mat for him, breaking into his house and all. Fury glared before continuing with, "He resurfaced less than a week ago, but hasn't been seen since. And considering everything, chances are, he's out of the game, at least for now." Fury sighed through his nose and shook his head. "Look, I know this is a stupid ass decision, but the Council will bring a world of hurt on all of us if we don't comply. And trust me, I'm not looking for a bigger migraine than the one I've got. You want to argue, ask Hill to get in contact with the Council. I'm done." With that, Nick Fury stormed off, black coat flowing behind him as he swept out leaving Earth's Mightiest Heroes behind, still fuming at the conference table.


	2. The Plan

Back at Avengers Tower, there was silence. The team was all seated on the luxurious leather couches around the glass coffee table, drinks of all types barely touched, Tony's oversized television playing and replaying the news footage of Bane's takeover off to the side, the occasional exhale.

"This is wrong," Natasha spoke up, voicing everyone's thoughts. Stark then set his beer firmly down on the glass table, before turning to Steve.

"Well Cap? Got any ideas?" Tony said, half jokingly but with a hint of pleading in his voice. Steve thought for a moment before he started.

"Thor's out of play since we can't contact him, and I'm sorry, but Bruce-"

"It's ok," Banner assured him, hands up in agreement. "Me, the Other Guy, going into a closed off warzone that could turn nuclear if something goes wrong. Trust me, I get it and I completely agree."

Tony clapped him on the back before continuing with, "So that leaves the spies, Cap, and-"

"No." Tony stopped, surprised. "I'm sorry Tony, but this requires secrecy and you're not exactly the most subtle of people."

"You think I can't handle this?" he asked gesturing between himself and the TV playing the footage.

"Stark, your idea of keeping a secret was blurting it out at a press conference just to spite a reporter," Natasha deadpanned.

"To be fair, she was a bitch." Cap gave him a look. "A bad woman." The Captain just sighed and turned to the redheaded former Russian spy.

"Nat?" She promptly produced a flash drive from her pocket and handed it over to him.

"This is everything I managed to get about Gotham." Tony frowned and looked between her and the drive.

"You were with us the whole time, how did you manage to sneak this out of the Helicarrier." She gave him a look that said something like, _You're really asking_ me _that?_ "Never mind." Steve then plugged the drive into the table and uploaded the complete map of the topography and systems of Gotham City's five connected islands.

"All the main bridges are blown out except this one, which is being used to transport relief supplies into the city," he said gesturing to the oldest, widest, and currently only standing bridge in the city. Captain America looked up at his team. "That's our way in."

* * *

'Buck Jones,' 'Laura Matthers,' and 'Francis Morse' unloaded food, water, medicine, and other supplies being provided to Gotham's citizens from one of the many relief trucks into one of the cold steel and concrete structures designated as relief centers. Once the loading rolled down, the trio slipped away quickly and quietly as shadows vanishing in the light.

* * *

"The Commissioner James Gordon is practically a war hero after what happened with the domestic terrorist known as the Joker. Coordinating with him will be the main key in finding out how to fix this," the Captain continued. "I'll meet with him and figure out the best way for us to take down Bane."

* * *

"Commissioner Gordon, Captain Rogers," Steve stated, separating from his escort to greet his new ally.

"An honor, sir," the aged Policeman greeted with a firm handshake.

"I've read your file, the honor's mine."

* * *

 _Nat will survey the city from street level…_

'Laura' strolled through the streets of Gotham, taking in everything from the emptiness of them (a city of several million people yet no one goes out: expected) to the graffiti that graced the walls and windows (while there was some pro-Bane propaganda, most of the art too the form of bats and Anti-Bane messages and visuals: somewhat unexpected given the city's history with the Bat and general apathy toward corruption) to the fact that even Bane's men were nowhere to be seen (completely unexpected and sloppy at that, especially with the supply crew in the city).

 _And Barton will take the skies._

'Francis' locked eyes with his partner, before taking off over rooftops. He'd had to trade out his usual combat bow for one of his weaker, more portable ones out of fear of discovery. But in the end, it wouldn't make much of a difference; no matter the bow, if he got a shot at putting an arrow in Bane's eye, he'd make it. There was too much on the line for him (or any of them, really) not to.


	3. The Meetings

"What's the status of the bomb?" The two veterans were currently looking over a map of the islands spread out on an old collapsible table.

"Mobile: on one of three trucks. We track it as often as we can." Steve's eyes scanned the marked out routes.

"And the trigger?"

"If it exists, we doubt Bane's given it to a citizen. Maybe one of his men?" the Commissioner suggested.

"I know Bane's type and they tend to lie with the truth," the Captain noted. "Do you think he could've given it to someone in the city who agrees with him like, uh, Jonathan Crane or the Joker?" Rogers suggested, going off of the research Nat and Clint had run him through.

It seemed as the the temperature dropped twenty degrees and not due to faulty heating this time, but rather the mention of the Madman's name.

"Crane's not suicidal so it's not him," the Commissioner treaded carefully. "As for the Joker… he's still in Arkham last we heard. Bane may be crazy, but he's not that crazy or stupid. The last people who trusted the Joker ended up murdered in ways we'd rather not describe." Steve nodded; even Nat and Clint had been hesitant to share the details of that particular manic's crimes.

"Understood. Do you have a map of their headquarters and the surrounding area?"

* * *

She was being followed; she'd known for the past few blocks, but they were closing in now.

Dead end.

Plan of attack: Distraction and information gathering. Run when the chance comes. Violence as a last resort to avoid blowing cover.

"Hi fellas. Have I done something to deserve this onslaught of attention?" she smiled what they would've seen as nervously. _Play up the naivety; draw them into your web until they've strangled themselves._

"Haven't you heard? No one comes out anymore, especially someone of your… type," the leader leered; he was definitely a Gothamite if the accent was any indication. The same was likely to be said of the other four.

"And why's that?" Get as much information as you can before you have to blow cover.

The leader moved to answer but was cut off by a sly, feminine voice saying, "Mostly because these pigs wouldn't know the word 'No' if it got carved into them." Everyone turned to see a brunette woman all in black, save her blood red lips.

"I thought you were working for Bane, Cat?" the leader said.

"I work with him. There's a difference," 'Cat' corrected. The thugs scoffed and chuckled amongst themselves.

"Of course there is. But either way, you got no right here, she's our find-" he broke off when the Cat broke his nose. Natasha raised an eyebrow; she'd expected a response from the other woman, but not necessarily this.

"My neighborhood, boys. You got a problem with that, I can show you the door." The thugs all charged at her, but the mystery woman just smiled calmly. Excitedly, even. She dodged the first idiot's switchblade before elbowing him in the throat and breaking his nose with the heel of her fist, before throwing him into the smallest of the group. They both hit the brick wall and slid to the ground, but not before the two more charged at her. She blocked their punches, then wrapped an arm around the neck of the goon on her left and wrapped her legs around the other's neck, twisting herself to throw them to the ground. All the while, Natasha watched from the shadows as her rescuer worked. She has training; not professional, but she's not built for killing, just for defending, the spy noted as the other woman wrestled with the leader again. She stabbed him with the heel of her boot. He yowled as his leg collapsed and she hit his throat to stop the cry before it really formed. The thug collapsed onto the pavement with his buddies.

"Give Bane my regards," the woman in black smiled at her victims, before slamming her high heeled boot into the leader's face to finish the job.

"Are you comin' Red?" 'Cat' called, and the Black Widow followed.

* * *

Hawkeye looked over the city. He'd been to Gotham once, in his circus days, and he'd hoped it wasn't an experience he'd ever have to repeat. But of course, the Universe just loved screwing him over like this.

"They've taken City Hall as their base," a voice informed him and he turned to find a cop standing behind him. "Just in case you were wondering or anything," the man shrugged.

"What's a cop doing up here?"

"What's an Avenger doing in Gotham?" the man shot back. The two smirked at each other before the cop held his hand out for a shake. "Detective Blake."

"Francis Morse," Hawkeye offered.

"If you say so. Are there others?" Blake asked.

"Two." The detective frowned.

"Not much."

"All we could get and all we should need."

"Hope you're right. I can show you around if you like," Blake suggested. Hawkeye shrugged.

"Alright."

* * *

"So when was the last time you saw the Batman?" Steve inquired.

"Actually before the shit hit the fan," Gordon stated. "He visited me after one of Bane's men shot me in the sewers."

"Not since?"

"Considering he only really appeared once before vanishing again, I doubt it was to be rude."

"No idea where he is?" The Commissioner hesitated.

"I think outside of the city. As far as Bane could get him probably. If Bane wanted him dead chances are he'd have shown us the body by now. But I can't be sure."

"I hope you are."

"Fury want to recruit him?"

"Fury will probably have my head for this, but yeah."

"He asked before. Tried to meet him. Commandeered the Bat-signal for a month before he gave up." Steve chuckled.

"Sounds like him."

They went back to working in silence.

"How's Coulson?" Steve froze. "Or do you not know-"

"I know him. Or… knew."

"Oh."

Silence.

"It's always the best of us, isn't it?" the Commissioner mourned and the Captain couldn't help but think back to all the men he'd lost, from absolute strangers to his own best friend.

"Seems like it sometimes."

* * *

"You do this often?" Nat asked.

"Maybe," the Cat evaded. She turned around to survey the redhead. "So what's a foreigner doing in Gotham?"

"I'm not a foreigner." The Cat chuckled.

"Maybe not anymore. But you're foreign to Gotham." Natasha shrugged, keeping her body language, face, and voice as neutral as possible; she had a feeling Cat was good at reading people.

"Just trying to help."

"Uh-huh," Cat smiled, turning back around and heading down the street again. Natasha hurried up next to her.

"What about you? Why risk the streets?"

"I got bored and this town is dangerous. Perfect place for a bit of fun."

"Of course." But Natasha knew the truth, just like she knew that look: that starving look of searching for redemption where none can possibly be found, forgiveness that can't ever be given.

But then her phone rang.

* * *

"I found the house. Bit of security but nothing too bad," Hawkeye informed his teammates over the untraceable cellphones Stark had provided them with, scoping out the landscape in front of him; all the tanks were guarding the cars so all they had to deal with were the men inside and outside of the complex.

"Is it occupied?" the Captain asked. The archer counted, recounted, and re-recounted the number of men at the courthouse.

"Yeah. Full house. Nothing we haven't taken before," Hawkeye assured him.

"Wait for us. We're on our way," Black Widow said.

* * *

"Get your men to the truck. We'll take care of the trigger," the Captain told the Commissioner.

"Already?" Gordon queried.

"Would you rather wait til the last minute or risk us getting caught?" Steve offered.

"Right, get going!" Gordon ordered his men, and Captain America raced out the door; time to work for a living.

* * *

Nat hung up her phone and turned back to her companion, holding out her hand.

"Nice meeting you…"

"Irena Dubrovna," Cat offered, shaking the redhead's hand. Natasha cocked a brow and nodded sarcastically.

"Right. Hope to see you again."

As she rushed off down the snow-filled street, she heard Cat call back, "You won't."

* * *

"You should get back. Gordon will want you with him," Hawkeye told the Detective.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"I'm sure." He clapped the kid on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"You too," Blake offered, before rushing over the rooftops again.

They had a city to save.


	4. The Attack

**A/N: Goddamn it me! I had originally planned on publishing this chapter yesterday on the third anniversary of the Dark Knight Rises' DVD release, but I got busy and yeah. Sorry.**

 **Also, I have an idea for four one-shots based off of this story. If I get enough people asking for them, I might write them over winter break. They are called the following:**

 **"SHIELD and Signal"**

 **"Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropists"**

 **"Bruce meets Bruce"**

 **"Aftermath"**

 **Make of them what you will.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter and the story in general and please review!**

The Attack

The City was dark and the night patrols had begun, which meant it was time for the Avengers to make their move. Bane had returned to City Hall at nightfall after watching over the Courts all day, meaning if they took the hall they took him too. So, dressed in the gear they smuggled in under the relief trucks, they made their move.

Black Widow went in through the back, both pistols silenced and as silent and unseen as the creature she was named for.

Hawkeye grappled to the roof, and started crossing off the men patrolling the upper levels of City Hall.

Captain America walked in through the front door. After getting behind the guards and knocking them out, of course.

Within seven minutes, Gotham City Hall was theirs.

"Anyone else feels like this was way too easy?" Widow inquired, kicking down another door as they searched for Bane.

"Not important. Just find him, we need to make sure he has the trigger," he stated.

"Cap, I'm not sure Bane's here," Hawkeye said.

"What?" Cap rounded on the Archer. "We saw him enter and we didn't see him exit."

"Just because we didn't see him leave doesn't mean he didn't. I met an officer earlier who said Bane was using the tunnels to get around before he made himself known," Hawkeye stated. Cap sighed agitatedly; this was bad.

"Well then, where is he?"

"Attention Avengers," came Bane's voice from outside, projected from a loudspeaker. Three of Earth's Mightiest Heroes froze. "Yes, I know it's you," the masked terrorist continued. They went to the windows to find three camouflage tanks, dozens of Bane's merc, and the man himself standing outside the Hall, ready to retake it. "You have fought bravely, but this is not your fight. Surrender now, and all will walk away unharmed."

"He's lying. He wouldn't just let us walk away," Black Widow maintained. Cap wasn't so sure; there was something off about this whole situation. It was like Bane _wanted_ them here. But he refused to give in, not when they were so close, not when Gordon needed as much time as possible find the bomb. So when five seconds past, Bane motioned to his men, who blew the doors open and started to pour into the building. Black Widow and Hawkeye started firing upon them, thinning them out, Cap providing them better cover. Then Bane sauntered in and just stood there looking up at them. An invitation. Well, the Captain didn't want to keep him waiting, so he jumped over the rail and into the room below, opposite the Masked Terrorist.

"Captain America. Pleasure to meet you. I was hoping that you would try to save Gotham," Bane said, seeming genuinely pleased.

"Wouldn't be a great protector if I didn't," the Captain shot right back. He dodged a punch from the right and used his shield to block the left blow; the massive man's fist hit the vibranium, but he didn't even flinch. He blocked and dodged a few more of Bane's blows before the man managed to knock the shield out of his grasp, sending it across the room.

"You cannot save this city Captain. It is too far gone," Bane said, tightening his hold on the Captain, cutting off his air supply.

"According to whom?" the Captain wheezed, hitting Bane in the ribs, before breaking the hold. He retreated back a bit, getting some distance in hopes of rethinking his strategy. Bane was the biggest unaltered human he'd ever faced, but as long as he kept his focus and played smart, he would be able to do this.

"Ah good; attempting to wheedle any possible information out of your opponent," Bane noted, as the two men began circling like wolves. "The very foundation of Gotham is corrupt; and when an infection threatens an organism, the limb must be severed for the being to live on." He landed a blow to the Captain's leg, sending him into a kneeling position. The Captain blocked the knee to the face, before flipping up and vertically kicking the terrorist back a few yards with both legs.

"You know, they have these wonderful things called anti-biotics now, and they're _really_ great at stopping infections without amputation. You just have to give them a _chance_ ," the Captain grunted, straightening up, dodging more blows, and landing a few more hits. Fighting Bane was almost like hitting a brick wall, no matter what he did, he couldn't help but feel like he was going to need something along the lines of a wreckingball to take him down.

"A chance to do what exactly? Gotham has had every opportunity to change but while the names and positions change, the extortion does not." The two were now locked in a grappling hold.

"So you've tried this before," the Captain noticed, in hope of throwing off Bane's concentration. He heard a grunt up above and looked up to see Hawkeye go down, having taken a bullet to the vest. His momentary distraction cost him and Bane knocked him down, kicked him in the ribs, and sent him flying into the wall. He glanced up at the upper levels to find the mercs advancing and Black Widow, having run out of bullets, was doing her best to fight them off, but even she couldn't fight twenty men at once and found herself being overwhelmed. But he was never one to give up, so in spite of the broken ribs and the fallen comrades, he stood and got ready for Round 2.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, coughing up a bit of blood, and he could practically hear Bucky rolling his eyes at him in Heaven. But even he couldn't resist unconsciousness after being hit head on by Bane's fist and then knocking his head back against the wall of City Hall again.

Yep, if Bane didn't kill him, Bucky would've.

* * *

"I admit, I am impressed. I was worried that the Avengers were just SHIELD's puppet figureheads for distracting the people from. But the fact that you went against your superiors shows that you might actually be fit to be called 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes,'" Bane conceded, standing over the restrained Avengers. How he had managed to get vibranium handcuffs, none of them knew, but he had them and had put them to good use. Even Widow couldn't dislocate her wrists and slip out of them, the tightening mechanisms ensuring that is she even tried, they would re-tighten themselves and leave her even more trapped (and uncomfortable) than before.

"That means so much coming from you," Natasha deadpanned. Bane stopped pacing in front of them, looking almost like a disapproving father, hands clutching the straps of his vest.

"Unfortunately, I cannot let this slight go without punishment," he motioned to his men again and they dragged out nineteen Gothamites from the other room. The three straightened up as they saw the innocents lined up before them.

"What are you doing?" the Captain cried, beginning to struggle more alongside his fellow Avengers, but the bonds were too tight.

"You killed twelve of my men and critically wounded seven more. Every action has its consequences, Captain. These are the consequences for yours," was all Bane said. He motioned to his men, who forced the crying civilians to kneel.

"Wait, NO!" the three Avengers yelled.

Nineteen shots rang out.

…

Too late.

* * *

Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America were shoved back over the line on the only still standing bridge connecting Gotham City to the mainland. A few SHIELD agents kept them from falling and Director Fury walked forward to speak with the masked man himself. They stared each other down from across the line, both sides with agents/mercenaries and tanks backing them up.

"The moment another SHIELD agent _or_ Avenger steps into this city is the moment that bomb goes off, Director," Bane warned him.

"Understood," was Fury's reply. They stared each other down for another moment, seeing who would be the first to turn his back and return to his men; Fury lost. He turned back to the three Avengers and gave them his patented one-eyed glare. "You go against orders again and I will bury you so deep that you'll find yourself being roommates with the Batman, wherever the _Hell_ he is."

"Trust me sir; we won't be doing that again," Steve Rogers assured him. Fury glared at him especially, but just growled and stalked off.

"Not here at least," Barton joked, Natasha elbowing him in the ribs. The three Avengers looked back at the city one last time, before following the retreating SHIELD agents. They might not be able to help the city, but they somehow knew that someone else would.


	5. SHIELD and Signal

**A/N: Hey, so, I guess I'm back! One chapter a month for four months, please feel free to follow, favorite, and/or review, and thanks for reading!**

S.H.I.E.L.D. and Signal

"I thought you said this thing worked?" Director Fury growled as Hill rubbed her hands together and blew warm air into them, the snow twirling tauntingly around them as they stood vigil over Gotham's skies. They'd been at this for weeks now, but the Batman had yet to show. Lieutenant Gordon shrugged.

"Sometimes. Only when he wants to come."

"Sounds more like a cat than a bat," Hill said. Gordon cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I wouldn't say that to his face if I were you."

"That's assuming he shows up at all," Fury said and Gordon shrugged again. As dawn broke over the horizon, marking the end of their shift, the trio made their way back downstairs to where Agent Coulson waited with coffee. Fury swept past, Hill took two cups but didn't acknowledge the man, while Gordon quickly thanked the man before indulging in the drink.

"I really am sorry about all this; they're just anxious," the Agent said. Gordon shrugged.

"If it gets me my building back anytime soon, I don't think he's a threat to national security," he said.

"If it were up to me, I'd leave it at that, let you guys do you work, and leave you our emergency number. But Fury's been looking for new blood for a while and the Bat might just fit the bill," Coulson said. Gordon nodded.

"Unfortunately for you, he seems to like Gotham. God knows why," Gordon chuckled. Coulson cracked a grin, before Fury called for him and he was forced to bow out.

"Good luck," Agent Coulson offered Lieutenant Gordon, along with his extended hand. The Lieutenant took and shook it, surveying the man's two relatively humorless bosses.

 _Half the world doesn't know how the other half lives_ , Gordon considered, before looking back up the stairs. If they did, none of them would be here.

(Post The Dark Knight)

"Not a threat to national security, huh?" Gordon looked up from his papers to see Agent Coulson, holding two coffees.

"Well, I've been wrong before," Gordon said. The Agent nodded to the Commissioner and held out one of the coffees, which the other man gratefully accepted.

"Sorry we couldn't do more for the Joker situation. Red tape and bureaucracy are-" Coulson trailed off.

"Necessary evils?" Gordon offered and Coulson started, then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess." The two men let silence fall, considering the truth of those words. When their cups were empty, Coulson shook Gordon's hand. "With Lau's abduction and subsequent murder, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s labelled the Batman an international terrorist and criminal, with orders to shoot _on sight_ ," he warned, implying that while they weren't actively looking, if the Bat was seen again, it would be for the last time. Gordon chuckled.

"Good luck with that. Want me to give you Wuertz's list of suspects?"

"I think we can handle this on our own," Coulson smiled. The two men nodded to each other, before nodding at each other and parting ways for the second and final time.

(Interlude)

"Sorry about them; I have to at least give the illusion of cooperation," Gordon said, having finally thrown off the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trailing him with a little help from the Batman, who now stood before him.

"Whatever it takes to keep the fight going. Though I hope this will be last of the interruptions." Gordon furrowed his brow.

"We wouldn't have had this problem if you'd shown up-" The Batman gave him a look and Gordon sighed through his nose, looking to the sky as he considered how long he could go to jail for intentionally helping a wanted criminal evade S.H.I.E.L.D.'s interrogations. "Point taken. Though I can't help but wonder what you'll do when this is all over-" He looked back to find the Batman had vanished, another pile of lightly irradiate bills left where he once stood. Gordon chuckled slightly; he couldn't do much else without nailing the man's cape down.

And even then, that probably wouldn't stop him.


	6. GeniusBillionairePlayboyPhilanthropists

Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropists

"So, have you caught any glimpses of the Bat?" Tony asked the moment Bruce Wayne was within earshot.

"Nice to know you missed me so much, Stark," Bruce said. They were currently at some Fat Cat's 'Charity' Ball.

"Hi, nice to know you're not dead, have you seen him?!" Tony stressed. A few newcomers glanced at the billionaire, but most were well adapted to his eccentric ways. Bruce Wayne was no exception.

"Tony, I'd barely been back in Gotham a month before he showed up; do you really think I've had time to look for an urban myth?" Bruce said.

"I'd think that 'Batman Hunting' would be on a list of Extreme Gothamite sports you do or something, alongside mouthing off at the Mob or things like that." Bruce smirked at that. "Still kind of amazed you did that; you usually leave that kind of stuff to me."

"Well, you weren't around. Someone had to step up," Bruce shrugged and Tony chuckled. "How's business?"

"Booming. You?" Bruce smiled unabashedly.

"Not really sure actually. Probably need to get on that."

"I'm sure you've been busy getting reaquainted," Tony said and Bruce didn't need to be the World's Greatest Detective to guess where this line of thought was going. "Speaking of which, is your friend still single? The brunette, big eyes, kinda looks like Katie Holmes?"

"Rachel and no, last I heard she was dating the guy running for DA."

"Think she'd still be up for a night out?" Tony asked.

"She'd Tase you first probably."

"But would she say yes?" Bruce rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friend, before the two went back to looking at the view of Gotham, one hoping to catch a glimpse of the Bat, the other just enjoying his city.

(Post The Dark Knight)

"So much for the Batman," Tony grumbled, crumpling up the newspaper he'd been reading and tossing it in a waste basket. They were currently in a lounge of Stark Industries' New York office, catching up between meetings and dates.

"I did tell you," Bruce said.

"Yeah. Never have heroes, huh Bruce?" Tony said and Bruce nodded solemnly. Silence fell upon them as they considered the statement. "So what was the Joker like?"

"Wouldn't know, never saw him face-to-face," Bruce shrugged and Tony glared at him.

"Wow, you suck at being an interesting Gothamite." Bruce seemed to resent that.

"I may not be a genius like you, but I am still a Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist."

"Really? Cause from what I heard lately, you've been going home alone lately. What happened? Balls drop off?"

"You wish. In fact, I have a date tonight."

"Just one?" Tony scoffed and Bruce's smile widened.

"It's the one you could never get," he said. Now, Tony was intrigued.

"Who?" he asked.

"Virginia! Perfect timing!" Bruce cried and Tony's jaw almost dropped when his own PA walked up to them, smiling and blushing as she saw Bruce Wayne, who quickly stood to greet her. "Ready to go?"

"Pepper–" Tony started

"Mr. Stark, I've briefed Happy and JARVIS on your schedule for the rest of the night, but I'm sure you're going to blow it off anyway so I moved all you essential appointments to tomorrow," 'Pepper' Potts informed Tony before turning to Bruce with a smile. "And yes, Mr. Wayne, I believe I am."

"It's Bruce, Virginia. And Happy Birthday," Bruce said, producing a rose from seemingly out of nowhere. Tony paled. Her birthday was today?

"Thank you, Bruce," Pepper grinned accepting the rose and his arm with a smile. "Goodnight, Mr. Stark," she said mildly, Bruce throwing a smug look over his shoulder at Tony as they walked away. Tony slumped in his seat and ran a hand through his hair.

"JARVIS, what just happened?" he asked the ceiling.

"I believe you were just out-playboyed, sir," JARVIS replied and if Pepper's excited talk about Wayne Enterprises work in clean energy and fusion reactors was any indication, it was true.

(Post Ironman)

"You're crazy – you know that?" Bruce said over Stark Mansion's PA system. Tony turned down the Black Sabbath music and put down his work, wiping his hands on a cloth.

"Says the guy who went AWOL for seven years and didn't even bother to ask me to come along."

"You wouldn't have enjoyed it–"

"How can I know if you never talk about it?"

"-Besides, from what I hear, you've had enough adventures for a lifetime," Bruce continued. Tony could only smirk.

"We'll see about that." He could practically hear the Gothamite shake his head.

"You're gonna be the death of me," he said.

"Everyone knows you'll outlive us all, Bruce. You're too stubborn to die," Tony said. At least now, he was pretty sure he could hear him smiling.

(Post Ironman 2)

"You planned it, didn't you!" Tony shouted.

"Planned what?" Bruce asked mildly, like Tony hadn't called him in the dead of night right after the fight at Stark Expo.

"Pepper and the date and- and- and- GAH!" Tony cried, still flustered from the realization his best billionaire friend was a manipulative bastard.

"Sorry?" Bruce asked again. Tony gave an aggravated sigh.

"You just wanted to make me jealous," he near-whined. Bruce smiled.

"Now Tony, Virginia is an incredible woman, can you fault me for having taken an interest in her?"

Normally, Tony would've argued, but with the mental, physical, and emotional strain of the past few weeks, he couldn't help but sigh and agree, "Yeah she is."

The line went silent as the billionaires thought of the ones they loved.

"Hold onto her, Tony," Bruce advised. "You never know what you've got until they're gone."


	7. Bruce meets Bruce

**A/N: Happy Fifth Anniversary to "The Dark Knight Rises!" (And my greatest condolences to the Aurora shooting victims. May they rest in peace.)**

Bruce meets Bruce

Dr. Bruce Banner had seen plenty of strange sights, many of them having occurred in the past year alone. However, seeing this very American man who carried himself like Tony, dressed in rags and wandering this marketplace was bothering him in the same way first seeing Loki had.

"Are you alright?" he called before the stranger could walk away. The man started but eventually smiled.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Any reason I shouldn't be?"

"It's just… I don't know, you have the look of a man who's been through Hell," Bruce said. "Here, let me get you something-"

"That's alright, I have a boat to catch," the half-starved stranger said.

"To-go then," Bruce said, using his doctor's voice to lend himself authority. The man shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Are you an aid worker or something?" the stranger asked.

"Or something," Bruce agreed, tying up the food and water in the man's pack. "I'm actually headed back stateside soon, I just needed to make sure I tied up loose ends." He handed the package over and the man smiled back. "Do you need anything else?"

"Unless you happen to have a charter plane on hand too," the stranger said, jokingly.

"Private," Bruce said, much to the apparent surprise of the man. Bruce shrugged and elaborated, "Not technically mine but the owner essentially gave me the keys and said 'Go crazy.'"

"It wouldn't happen to be Tony Stark by any chance?" the stranger smirked and Bruce felt his grin slip off. Oh boy.

"How-"

"I have a talent for deduction, Dr. Banner," the stranger said. Bruce briefly considered running but nothing about this man felt threatening… to him at least. There was an underlying danger about the stranger, undoubtedly.

"Please, call me Bruce, Mr…"

"Bruce," the stranger said, shaking the proffered hand. Bruce's eyes widened when it finally struck him where he recognized this man from.

"As in-"

"As in I think I can trust you to keep a secret," Bruce Wayne said, eyes sparkling with the secrets shared between the two of them.

* * *

"So, what're you doing all the way out here?" Bruce Banner asked, once the plane had taken off.

"Long story," Bruce Wayne said. Banner shrugged.

"It's gonna be a long flight."

"A story for a story; I tell you mine and you tell me yours, specifically how a 5'4" guy from Ohio beats up a Norse God," Bruce said.

"The trick is to get him monologuing," Bruce shrugged and the other Bruce laughed. "But yeah, that sounds fair enough," Banner said, leaning back to gesture to Wayne first.

"Well, I guess it started with an arrowhead and an old well-"


	8. Aftermath

**A/N: Finally finished! Took me almost 2 years but hey, better late than never. Thank you all for reading and please review and enjoy!**

Aftermath

"You're an awful friend," Tony Stark said.

"Are you talking to me or…?" Bruce Banner asked, gesturing between himself and Bruce Wayne.

"Both of you. Friends don't keep secrets from friends," Tony said.

"Well it's not like I knew I had met the Batman!" Banner cried!

"Am I going to have to keep constant tabs on all you idiots now to prevent something like this from happening again?" Tony asked.

"Like you don't already," Bruce said, dropping a bug he had found on Banner. The two Bruces and the rest of the assembled Avengers then turned on Tony.

"I thought he was going to see Betty Ross and had a bet going with Pepper," Tony said. Banner took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So, rather than distrusting me you were just invading my privacy?" Banner clarified.

"Pretty much," Tony said, and the others groaned, Nat and Bruce Wayne the exception.

"Well, I hope for your sakes you deleted any files you collected," Steve said. "Technically speaking, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers still have orders to arrest the Batman on sight."

"Might be a bit difficult with him having died saving Gotham and all, don't you think?" Bruce smirked and Steve smiled right back.

"My thoughts exactly," Steve said, holding out a hand.

"You guys are perfect for each other," Clint called from the couch.

"No, Tony and Bruce and Bruce are perfect for each other. We need to find another hero with Cap's moral compass and patriotism," Nat corrected.

"I have a friend in Kansas who might fit the bill," Bruce Wayne said. "Though he's like me in that he's more for justice than avenging."

"You sure we can't convince you to join?" Steve asked.

"Your group's a bit too… public for my tastes," Wayne said, eyeing the tower with the neon Avengers' A with equal parts disbelief and amusement. "Besides, I'm old. I mean, I'm not ninety or nine hundred, but I've done what I've set out to do."

"I guess if anyone deserves to retire it's you," Tony said, clapping him on the back. "Though you don't get to do so until you give me one ride in the Batmobile." Bruce cocked an eyebrow.

"'Batmobile?'" he asked, turning to the others, who shrugged. "Sorry Tony, all of mine blew up." Tony crumpled.

"You're no fun," he cried.

"If I'm remembering, I still haven't gotten to see one of your suits and destroyed all of those last Christmas," Bruce said and Tony shrugged.

"Fair enough. Get me schematics for your suit and we can make 'The Iron-Bat' fly," he said.

"I'll send Lucius the message," he said, rising from the couch and heading for the elevator. He stopped at the last moment. "There is something I could use your help with though," he said, taking out a tablet and swiping the videos and files onto the Avengers' viewing screens. "This is Robin John Blake and I think he's going to need some help if he's going to become the Batman."


End file.
